crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Tenorman
Robert Tenorman, usually referred to as just Rob, is one of the main characters, along with PuffPuff Humbert, Zowie Devlin, and Lance Patrick, and the main protagonist of the original Groundbridge film. None of the other three main children consider Rob their friend and do not know why they started hanging out with him in the first place. In Season 1, Toad Sanderson and Dr. Janet Fraiser were his best friends. as of Season 2, Melvin Sneedly is depicted as a part of his friendship circle. He also serves as the mascot for the Crappington franchise. Personality and Characteristics Acomplishments Criminal Record Talents Combat Cooking Grounded Moments Weapons Thor's Hammer Gallery Family Relationships Lance Patrick Melvin Sneedly Thor Teri Collins Clyde Donovan Janet Fraiser Toad Sanderson Dwebble Pebble Archen and Paxton Maractus Smith In Hiccup Power, Rob tells Puff that he had recently been dating Maractus. However, the two have never been seen having much of a relationship until Dead Man's Pike, where they sat in class together. They could be seen sitting together in most episodes as well, confirming a possibility for a relationship for the two. Damashi Ike Humbert Catherine Langford Shroomboom Watterson Jean-Claude Van Damme Social Standing in General Trivia *In Life Of Crime, it is shown that Puff and Lance pick on Rob because he is fat, not because of his many crimes. *He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who is known for voicing Skulker from Danny Phantom, Dark Laser from The Fairly Odd Parents, Captain Gantu from Lilo and Stitch, Stump Smash from Skylanders, Chairman Drek from Ratchet & Clank, Bulkhead from Transformers Prime, and Shnitzel from Chowder (first episode only). *Rob gave only Clyde Frog a funeral in 1%, but neglected to give one to Peter Panda after he died. This could be due to Rob's favoritism of Clyde Frog, or due to his panicking from Peter Panda's death and trying to protect his other Stuffed Animals, only for them die one by one throughout the night. *Rob maintains somewhat friendly relationships with most of the boys at his school and is shown playing with them on occasion, despite the fact that all the kids openly hate him, though this is considered a love/hate relationship that he shares with the boys. Abcences Season 3 *Jewbillee Season 4 *Clyde's Early Night Season 5 *Revelations - Seen in the recap of Meridian before the episode. Season 6 *Melvin's Very Own Episode - Seen in the "It's Melvin!" intro. *Jared Has Aides *Asspen *The New Thomas And Peter Movie Trailer *The Other Guys *Havik Jr. *Unnatrual Selection *Home At Last *Abyss *Red Hot Catholic Love *Sight Unseen *Smoke And Mirrors *Around The Whirlpool *Pearls Are A Spoink's Best Friend *Disclosure - Flashbacks only. *Sarcastaball *Chain Reaction *Squidport Season 7 *Inauguration - Flashbacks only. Season 10 *Reconciling Beliskiner *The Soul Of The Flame *Humbert's Cup Season 11 *More Crap Season 12 *The Serpent's Venom Season 13 *Cabbage, My Boy *Deadman Switch Season 18 *Rich Preachers *Citizen Joe - Flashbacks and picture only. Category:Characters Category:Crappington Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Mr. Brown's Class Category:5th Graders Category:Members of the Asgard High Council Category:Male 5th Graders Category:Ascended Characters Category:Artillery Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Immortals